


FreeWood 20 Word Challenge

by GavinHaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark God Ryan, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Freewood - Freeform, GTA V AU, Hitman AU, Hitman Gavin, M/M, Solar queen gavin, Vagabond Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinHaywood/pseuds/GavinHaywood
Summary: 20 short FreeWood one-shots based on 20 words or phrases! Feel free to leave any suggestions for what you'd like to read!





	1. Feet

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not a foot fetish fanfic, sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark God has a question for the Solar Queen. (Lunar AU)

The Dark God was a curious man by nature, and that hasn't changed ever since he was a young lad. He could still recall countless times where the elders would scold him for asking so many questions, but he could not control himself; he sought to understand and know everything he could possibly know. Whether it would be something scientific, something magical, something logical, something minute like how many spots lady bugs have-- anything, really, he wanted to be in the know. So when he had developed a relationship with the Solar Queen, there were many things about him that he wished to know about.

One particular thing that stood out as questionable to him-- was the Solar Queen's lack of footwear. Ever since he had met him, he had noticed he would walk around barefoot all the time, even when outside on particularly warm days. He couldn't understand it, really. Did his feet not burn, or hurt in any way? He didn't seem bothered by it, so the Dark God could only assume he was used to it. The question on his mind was, why? Why did he not wish to wear shoes, or any sort of protection at all? Being the kind of God he was, he had to figure out the mystery.

The night was chilled and growing darker with each passing second, which was how the Dark God normally enjoyed it. The same couldn't be said for his companion, though, who was currently shivering like a leaf in the breeze next to him. The Solar Queen's body was glowing faintly, which he knew indicated he was trying to use himself as a heath resource. Despite the God being able to easily produce rays that could warm and heal anyone else, it seemed that to be able to heat himself up was a much bigger challenge. The Dark God felt terrible; he himself was naturally cold, so he could provide little to no comfort for him. But still, he tried by holding the smaller God against his body, attempting to give him back even just a little of the warmth he was providing to the Dark God.

They sat there in silence for a good long while, the Dark God panicking on the inside, while the Solar Queen shook on the outside, in no mood to speak up because of his condition. In due time, the Solar Queen seemed to relax and he was not shaking as badly, getting a bit of warmth from his love. With him feeling a bit better, the Dark God took his chance to ask him the question, since it seemed appropriate timing. "If you are so cold, why do you not wear more layers? Specifically on your feet. . .You never wear shoes." Initially, he had expected for the question to not go anywhere, much like how most of his questions went, but he listened to him nonetheless. Bright green eyes focused in on him, and he could see it in his love's face that he was dying to tell him why his question was silly. That, too, was ritual.

The Solar Queen curled himself closer to the taller God as he spoke up, voice trembling just a bit from the frigid temperature. "Have I not told you that story? Not like it is much of a story to tell, but by all means if you would wish to know, I will enlighten you." The Dark God always hated when he made it sound like he was stupid or wrong about something, but this was the moment he had been waiting to hear about for awhile, so he would bite his tongue just this once. Giving him a nod to go ahead, the Solar God continued after giving a hum of thought.

"Boring as this tale may be, it began when I was just a lad, no more than a few years old, I would wager, I began to develop complications with my body. I could barely stand, I was so weak. I remember having very little energy, and I was always cold; nothing could warm me. Everyone would talk about how much of a miracle it was that I was still alive, but I was barely clinging to that life I had. That went on for as long as I could remember being a child, and was the only memory of my young years. Then, one day, an old woman visited me. I cannot for the life of me remember her name, or what she looked like. . .all I knew was, she looked like she was wise, so whatever she had to say, I listened. 

She had told me to go outside, with no shoes, and walk every day when the light was most bright. I thought she was crazy! After all, I could barely stand, how was I expected to be able to walk? And with no footwear? It was a loony idea! But. . .I listened to her. Slowly, but surely, I was able to get outside, and little by little, I would walk bare footed, further and further each day. I did not realise it until after a few weeks, that I had began to feel different. I felt as though there was light and warmth flowing all through my body, giving me strength to be able to move forward. I was even able to run after the first month. I could not believe it! Neither could anyone else, for that matter. I did not understand why it had occurred, but I was just happy I was able to live normally. Once I was completely better, I had gone back to wearing sandals like I wore when I was just a tot, but the sickness came back mere days later so, I had stuck to going barefoot once more and never stopped.

It would be years down the line, well into my adulthood, that I had grown to understand why it happened in such a way. Walking with my feet against the ground, I can absorb the heat and energy from within the very core of the world, and it is what keeps me alive. Without it, I would perish. First my heat would fail, my halo would diminish, and I would die." He finished his story, a smile plastered on his face despite the grim ending. A chill ran down the Dark God's spine at the thought of his precious Solar Queen leaving him forever. "I see. . ." He could not think of what to reply with; he was so baffled by what he had just heard. He would never have guessed the reason why he went without shoes was because he would die otherwise. That had been a shock to him, but it also answered the question of why the Solar Queen was always freezing and tired during the night, especially when the day was cloudy or the temperature was not so pleasant during the day. The larger God found himself holding his partner tighter against him, as if he were to let go, he could vanish at any moment. The Solar Queen was happy to take the motion, and replied to it by snuggling himself closer, almost hiding himself underneath the Dark God's arm.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, silence surrounding them as they both grew comfortable against the other. The smaller body against him felt like it was starting to chase away the cold at last, and that put his mind at ease. With a snarky tone, the Dark God could think of nothing more to say than to finish the conversation with, "well, then, if that is the case, I better never see you wearing anything on your feet." To which the Solar Queen giggled, agreeing with the statement. That was one question solved, however. . .The Dark God still could not fathom how the Solar Queen kept the bottoms of his feet so clean and soft, even after walking on sand and rocks and other hard surfaces. Oh well. . .guess that's a question for another time.


	2. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has to babysit a bunch of wasted adults. (GTA V AU)

When Ryan had agreed to be the designated driver to the little spontaneous party THEY --not him-- had planned, he never would have guessed it would end up with him babysitting five grown men. But there he was, seated at the head of the table in some shady bar that he had forgotten the name of by now, surrounded by adult sized children who have had more than their fair share of bevs in the last two hours.

Currently, he was watching Matt hanging all over his boyfriend, acting completely different than when he's sober. Every time Ryan would see Matt and Jeremy interact, half the time he would hear Jeremy either teasing or irritating the taller of the two, causing him to throw hissy fits that rival Gavin's. However, when drunk, Matt is like a baby koala, clinging to Jeremy and just overall wanting attention. Jeremy, on the other hand, doesn't act much different when he's drunk, and sometimes it's very hard to tell if he is or not. What had tipped Ryan off was the fact that during a perfectly normal conversation with the short crew member, he had suddenly took interest in trying to break a fork in half for no reason.

Over to his other side, Trevor was completely wasted, blabbering on about nonsense to anyone he comes into eye contact with. Alfredo had luckily been smarter than the others and didn't drink as much, but he was still a bit tipsy himself. At the moment, Alfredo was trying to talk some sense into his partner while at the same time making faces like he would break down into tears at any moment due to the fear of Trevor's freak out. They both looked very confused and like they had no idea where they were, but at least neither of them were trying to break anything or knocking into shit like the other two.

And Gavin-- wait. . .where was Gavin at? Ryan looked around the table, scanning for any sign of dark brown hair, but saw nothing. He did a quick check under the table, but that area was also Brit-less. The Vagabond couldn't believe he had slipped up and lost his own boyfriend! Some babysitter he was. He knew it probably wouldn't get him anywhere, but he opted to ask the table if they had seen where he disappeared to. "Did anyone see where Gavin went?" He asked, having to raise his voice just a bit so they could hear him over Trevor's yelling. Only Alfredo paid him any mind, the others too focused on whatever drunken activity they were doing. "Oh, he uhh." He started, twisting his face up in a questionable and confused expression. "Uuh. That way." He pointed towards the back of the bar, where the bathroom was located.

It was a small building, so if Alfredo had witnessed Gavin heading towards the back, chances are he at least didn't escape through the front door. Bathroom it was, then. Ryan stood to his feet, directing his attention to Jeremy. "Watch these three idiots, I'm going to go retrieve the fourth one." Jeremy gave him a nod in response, replying "you got it, bud. Leave it to me." Ryan was very skeptical about leaving it up to him, but he was the only one he trusted at the moment to be able to keep them in line. He quickly made his way towards the back, slipping quietly into the men's restroom and assessing the area. There was only one stall that was closed, but it wasn't locked. Knowing how brain dead Gavin could be when he was drunk, there was a high chance he could have gone in there and forgot to lock it.

Ryan was about 85% sure his boyfriend was in there, after all, that's the only place he could hide, if he had run into the bathroom, that is. He trudged carefully towards the door, gripping the side and slowly pulling it forward, revealing what-- and who-- was inside. What he found, was some completely different looking gentleman and a fine woman knelt in front of him as he generously fed her a hot do-- oh god no.

The Vagabond quickly backed out of the stall and shut it as much as he could before turning around faster than a ride at Disney World. When he did, he found himself slamming into another body and nearly knocking himself over. All he saw was brown tuffs in his face before suddenly they were not so in his face, but instead moving downwards, and then a loud "thud" as the body landed on its ass, as well as a "thunk", which Ryan only assumed was a head smacking against the sink. Well, at least he found his boyfriend, or maybe more like he found him instead.

"Shit-- Gavin, you okay?" Ryan panicked-- just a bit-- after all, his poor drunken Golden Boy nearly cracked his skull open on porcelain. He made a move to help him up, when he noticed the Brit was nursing his head with one hand, and clutching a cup of disgustingly dark yellow liquid in the other. "So that's where you were, getting more alcohol when I told you not to." The taller of the two folded his arms as he watched his lover try to stagger to his feet and not spill his beverage, only half succeeding in the process. Once to his feet, he shouted back a defense of a high pitched "What are you on about??" Followed up with a very unclear and half muttered phrase, something along the lines of "not enough of" something, something, more mumbling and then "you bellend", then a snort, a giggle, then ended with "tossing toss pot of piss". Ryan could make sense of none of it, but he also didn't care to at the moment, he was quite steamed, and wanted to just go home.

"Give me that cup, we are going home. I'm gathering up the other toddlers and we're leaving. You all have had enough." He made his point clear by reaching for the glass, making an attempt to steal it from the intoxicated man, when Gavin pulled it away, successfully spilling more of it on himself, before he booked it out the door. Ryan foresaw this happening, and quickly gave chase, shouting at him in the process and causing the few people in the bar to look over and watch the scene. Drunk Gavin was pretty fast, but The Vagabond was faster, and it didn't take him long to grab the Brit by his sleeve and yank him backwards, causing him to stumble into Ryan's arms. He then lifted him up bridal style, which caused Gavin to drop the cup onto the floor, the contents spilling out onto the tile and on Ryan's shoes, but he paid that no mind at the moment, though he did make a mental note to really let Gavin have it later on for ruining his shoes. 

He held onto him tightly, feeling the smaller man struggling in his arms. "Gavin I swear to god, I am going to wreck your shit when we get home." Normally, he wouldn't get this angry with the Brit, that was Michael's job, but quite honestly he was tired of not only the five morons he was stuck with, but the place in general. He knew the only way Gavin would understand and listen to him would be if he got angry, so that's what he did. "Say goodbye to the nice bartender, we're leaving!" He said not only to Gavin, but the other four as well. They all looked reluctant to leave, besides Alfredo who was practically tripping over himself and Trevor to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately for him, Trevor didn't want to let him leave, and Alfredo can't say no to Trevor, so when his partner hugged his arm and whined for him to stay, he had to sit back down. Jeremy, too, also scoffed at the idea of ending their fun early. "Nah, we're just getting started, dude. I'm not leaving until I can't feel my face."

Ryan knew it wasn't going to be easy, and he also knew the four of them would not listen no matter how hard he tried. He also knew the longer he held Gavin, the longer the risk of being injured was present. "Fine, get a fucking Uber then, because I am not coming back for your asses." He growled in response. Matt held a finger up and said in a very cocky tone, " _you_ get an Uber." Ryan shook his head and decided to stop trying and just leave, not caring either way if the four of them made it home or not. He was in a very bad mood and wanted to kill at least three of them. "I can't believe I let Geoff talk me into doing this." He muttered to himself in utter frustration as he made his way to his car, somehow being able to open the door despite Gavin wiggling and throwing a fit in his arms. "Would you stop it? You're going to make me drop you, and I will _not_ feel sorry for you if I do."

An intelligible "buh Ryan, s'mnot drunk ya knob'ed" was the last thing Ryan cared to listen to before he tuned the Brit out, trying his best to block out his hearing. Once Gavin was successfully in his car, The Vagabond made haste with circling around to the driver side and getting in, turning the child safety lock on so Gavin couldn't get out. This whole mess reminded him a lot of their second date. The brunette figured out quickly that pulling on the handle was getting no where, so he opted to instead climb over the seat of the car and into the back, trying both those doors as well, to no avail. "Come off it." He complained with a huff, trying instead for the windows but only managing to crack them just a couple inches. He tried to slip out the small opening, anyway. Ryan was really starting to feel like it was a bad idea to join them.

Turning his attention back towards the group staring at them through the window of the bar, he noticed Alfredo and Trevor pressing their faces up against the glass, giving Gavin hand signals and facial expressions that Ryan could only describe as "utter drunken pity" from both of them. He waited patiently to see if they would come out and join them in the car so they could all leave, but none of them budged; clearly they wanted to stay longer, but Ryan was not having it. While Gavin yelled towards Trevor and Alfredo from the window, and the three of them had an incomprehensible and broken conversation, The Vagabond dialed their boss' number. Once Geoff had picked up with a hearty "hello?" Ryan then informed him "most of your crew is either going to come back with very few limbs, or they won't come back at all." To which Geoff responded with "that's why I sent you with them, Ry-bread." Followed by a sinister cackle and the phone suddenly cutting out. Ryan could do nothing but stare out the dashboard with a glint of blood lust in his eye.

Those five better hope Ryan forgot to load his gun that day.


	3. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he could remember, he felt no regret, no remourse; he doesn't even blink when he takes someone's life. Don't judge him, he's only trying to make a living. (Hitman/ GTA V crossover)

Jobs were supposed to be either mundane and boring, or something you worked your whole life to achieve. To Gavin Free, his job was neither of those; it was his whole life. For as long as he could remember, he was working the business; taking shot after shot, life after life. If you had asked him when he had started down the path of becoming a hitman, he would look at you and shrug the most uncaring and casual shrug in the world. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't come up with a single memory of when he wasn't a hitman. Not only that, but he also couldn't recall the last time he felt any sort of intense emotion, for those had died out long ago. He just assumed it came with the job, not having emotions or feeling any sort of remourse for his actions, so he didn't care at all when he found himself losing out on something that made him human. He was not human anymore.

He felt it suited him well. He was alone in the world, and the closest friend he had was his trusty golden gun that he treasured so dearly. You may call him cold hearted, but it was a job, and a job he took very seriously. So, when he had received a message for a mission, he didn't think twice about it, and readily agreed to take it on. The customer was offering a pretty penny for the target's head, as well as a possession that was stolen from him, so that automatically perked Gavin's interests. What peaked it even more, was the message that was attached to the request.

"I am requesting your immediate service to take out a man who has been trailing me for quite some time. Long story short, I pissed him off real good and now he wants me dead. He came close a year ago to killing me, but instead he stole a priceless broach from me. I know he keeps it with him at all times, so if, and when, you take him out, I want it returned to me. I will pay you a quarter million to take him out before he gets to me again. I know you can't turn that down, so I will not bother asking for a follow up email from you; I will simply give you details. Don't think you can use conventional methods that you are used to, he's not your typical target. You may have heard of this guy, he's a gang member that goes by the name "The Vagabond." He's a notorious and ruthless serial killer who is usually seen wearing a mask, or has his face covered with war paint in the form of a skull. You'll recognize him when you see him, I'm sure of it. If you have trouble with finding him, don't you worry, I have a photo of him."

Sure enough, there was an attachment to the email that showed a photograph of a man that looked almost ten years older than Gavin himself. The photo looked like it was taken from behind the wall of a building, but his face was clearly visible, as well as his features. The man had black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail-- god awful, Gavin hated men with pony tails. The email was correct, he was indeed wearing paint over his face, as well as a black and blue leather jacket with a black under shirt. What really caught the British hitman's interests, were his eyes; they were completely white, giving him an even more spooky appearance, fitting quite well with the Halloween-esque face paint.

The email read on, "he will not be easy to take out, and you may even find yourself losing your life because of him. How do I know? Because you're not the first man I hired for this job. But I know your reputation will speak for your decision, will it not? After all, you are the master of gathering information." Damn, this guy seemed to know Gavin pretty well, it was almost frightening. "Either way, you should be wary, this killer is cunning, he has damn near genius level intelligence, and he's a master manipulator. Your main priority is to find his weakness; that's where all the other hitmen I have hired failed, for they were not cautious and charged right into trying to kill him. I don't want to tell you how to do your job, so whatever you feel is best, you go for it. Just make sure you heed my warnings. Only reply to this email once you have completed your mission. I will not answer otherwise. PS, here's a tip, he hangs out at a small bar downtown near the Sharman hotel, I'm sure you know which one I am referring to, the one where Charlie Daray was murdered a few months back. The bar The Vagabond frequents is called The Dusty Spoon, you should be able to find it, although it's not that popular. Good luck." It finished, and there was no name correlated with the message, but Gavin couldn't care less, he was already thinking of ways to pull his job off.

Of course, the Brit had heard of The Vagabond before, and he knew this job was not going to be easy, nor simple. But he knew it was going to be fun. He was feeling just a bit excited to be the one to take down the infamous gang member. A small smile etched onto his features as he stood to his feet, trudging over to the corner of his hotel room where the small dresser sat with a lamp on top. He eased the top drawer open, snatching up his precious companion and running his finger along the length of the barrel. "It's been a couple weeks, Love, but we'll find some action soon, yeah?" He slipped the gun in the hidden pocket of his blazer jacket before switching his hand to the pocket at his left side, where his phone was located. After switching on the display screen, he punched in a few numbers to a trustworthy tailor he knew, and then held the phone up to his ear.

Once there was an answer on the other line, Gavin wasted no time in getting down to business. "Good evening, mate. I have a request for you. Doing a job soon, and I need a bartender outfit made as soon as you can. Try to make it resemble the uniforms they wear over at The Dusty Spoon. Let me know when it's finished and I will be by to pick it up." In order to kill The Vagabond, Gavin knew he was going to have to get close to him, learn about him and his lifestyle, only then could he hope to learn his weakness and take him out. And he figured, what better way to do that than to disguise himself as a bartender? If that fails, he was sure he could think of something else. The tailor told him he understood his request, and that the outfit would be ready within four days. Now all he had left to do was prepare the weapons he would bring and wait for his moment to jump into action.

All too slowly did those four days slip by, but once they did, Gavin stopped by his tailor to pick up his uniform. With everything ready and in place, the Brit wasted no time in getting to work. His first step would be to infiltrate the bar during the night and scope out the area for any signs of The Vagabond. He hid in the shadows, taking care to make sure no one saw what he looked like. No one paid him any mind, so he was able to keep out of sight easily. Sure enough, once midnight rolled around, a gentleman wearing a black and blue leather jacket casually entered the bar, taking a seat at the far end of the counter as if it were routine. Gavin took that as a sign to start, so he slipped away from the area and made his way to the bathroom. He knew by that time of the night, there would only be one employee to run the establishment, and he had an idea in mind.

It was lucky for him that no one was currently in the bathroom, it would make things easier for him. He used one of his favourite and simplest traps, which was to stop up all the sinks and then run the water until each one flooded. It was so simple, yet effective. There were three altogether, so he knew he could make quite a mess with them. Once they were all successfully plugged up and filling with water, he hid inside a stall, standing up on the toilet seat and locking the door, waiting for his moment. It took little over five minutes, and by that time water had been forming a nice little pool on the floor, before someone had entered the restroom, then promptly leaving, clearly to go find the bartender and inform him of the mess. It took very little time for the man to come back, the bartender cursing under his breath and muttering something about "damn drunks" before he got to work on fixing the situation. 

Gavin waited a few seconds to make sure the bartender was the only other one present in the room before he unlocked the door, stepped down from the toilet and as quietly as he could, slipped a wire from his back pocket. He opened the door and approached the man that was on the floor. He would be sure to make quick work of him. He waited a few moments until the bartender perked his head up to glance at the sink, that was when the Brit hooked the wire underneath his chin, yanking him backwards until he was pressed up against his body, and then began to pull back on the wire that was cutting in on the skin of his neck. The man flailed as he made struggled breaths, his hands flying behind him to try to get his assailant off, but every time he would put his hands on the hitman, he would be yanked back, sideways, forwards, any direction in order to throw his balance off and fail to release himself.

The wire dug so deep into his skin as Gavin strangled him with it, that beads of blood started to form on his neck and trickle down, staining the white collar of his uniform. The Brit made sure to hold the man's head up while he was strangling him, so that he could see himself and his attacker in the mirror. Within a few seconds, he was already starting to fade into an unconscious state. His eyes were wide, filled with fear, and Gavin watched every second of the scene; staring into the man's eyes with very little emotion, if not almost looking bored. Little by little the fighting had grown weak, until eventually it stopped altogether and his body went limp. He held the garrote for a few more seconds to ensure his windpipe was successfully damaged and there would be no chance of him waking up. The body slumped to the floor, motionless and eyes still wide and staring into nothing. Gavin made quick work of stealing the man's ID and the keys to the bar, as well as removing his uniform and shoving it into the bag he carried with him; he would need to burn it later. He then changed into the outfit that was made for him, placing a hat over his head to further conceal his identity, and then shoved the body into the bathroom stall.

Once he exited the facility, he locked the door, finding an "out of order" sign in the office to plaster over the door to ensure no one would walk in on the body. His infiltration mission went as well as he had expected, after all, he was a professional and knew exactly how to time each and every part of his plan perfectly. He then made his way back out to the bar area, taking over running the counter. He had some skill with mixing drinks, mostly because his job required him to be a jack of trades with many different things in order to blend into any scenario, so he was not worried in the least. He glanced around the table, only a few people were present, most likely because it was early in the week and also pretty late. An older gentleman placed ten dollars on the counter and asked for an Irish Car Bomb, which caused the Brit to smirk just a bit. "Of course, but you should probably ask what you wish for." He noticed the confused look on his face as he turned to prepare the beverage, giggling at his own poor joke in the process.

As he was pouring the different alcohols into one glass, his eyes trailed over to the guy that would be his target: The Vagabond. He was currently sitting at the bar, looking down at his phone, but did not have a glass near him, so he must not have ordered anything yet. Once he was finished with the customer's order, he stepped up to The Vagabond, placing his hand down on the counter and smiling. "Well, hello there. Can I get you anything?" He asked in this best polite tone. The raven haired man cocked his head up, the light revealing more of him, and Gavin almost got chills from the sight of his painted over face. However, he did take note that his eyes were a completely different colour than what he had seen in the photo. Instead of white, they were a deep blue. Contacts, maybe? He wasn't sure. All he knew was, this was definitely the guy; he had studied his features for days to be sure he wasn't tricked into killing anyone else. "No, thank you." He had replied back, much to Gavin's surprise. He then lowered his head back down to focus back on his cellular device.

"You don't want anything?" He asked again, for confirmation. Why even come to a bar if you don't plan on drinking? The Vagabond sighed and brought his attention back to the Brit. "No, I don't drink alcohol. However, if you have any Diet Coke I'll take one of those." What the hell was with this bloke? It didn't matter, Gavin just needed to get close enough to him to find out more about him. He turned to the shelves of drinks that the establishment had to offer, checked underneath the counter, and even in the fridge, but he could produce no Diet Coke for him. "We have regular Coke. Will that be alright?" He asked, but received a scoff in return. "I'll take that as a no." The Vagabond said nothing in return, simply acting as if Gavin didn't exist, but the Brit could not let up, he had to at least try to get something from him. "You know, I do like to know my customers a bit, so why don't you let me in on why you come here so often but never drink?" All he got in response was a sarcastic "I like the decor, obviously." Gavin had a feeling his job was going to be harder than he had anticipated. 

The rest of the night went as well as he had expected, which was not well at all. He couldn't even get a name out of the man, let alone anything he could use against him. His time ran out, and he had to close the store up and dispose of the body he had left in the bathroom. The Vagabond disappeared without Gavin being able to try to tail behind him and take him out, and the night was a complete waste of time. He knew he would have to play the waiting game with this one and be patient, and he hated the idea. Never once has he had to stalk a target for more than a couple days, but this one was going to be the toughest target he has faced in a good long while, so desperate measures were needed. However, that did raise the issue of his position; he wouldn't be able to come back every night and kill every bartender that was working, they would certainly notice the pattern by that point. He wracked his brain to come up with a solution, and ultimately decided he would need to actually take up the job of working there, less suspicious he would look to The Vagabond for always being around him.

So, with a little persuasion, and a generous donation to the boss of the small bar, he was able to wiggle his way into the establishment pretty easily and began working full-time-- for free- every night at the bar. The boss was very skeptical about him, of course, but Gavin knew his way around a business trade and knew how to pull strings, just like a puppet master. His little "donation" of five thousand dollars went a long way too, which he knew it would, since word around the streets was that the place was about to go bankrupt from the lack of business it was getting. "I have plenty of money, but I need a hobby, and I love mixing drinks. However, no other bar around here is hiring, and I had heard you had a position open." It was a lot easier than killing that bartender, he had to admit. He knew how to rig the game, now he needed to learn how to control the players as well.

The next night he went back to his new job, most of the talk around the bar was how they had discovered the dead bartender in a lake nearby. Gavin was careful with his cleanup, and he made it easy for them to find his body so that he could get the job faster. Once again, The Vagabond arrived, sitting down in the same spot he had last time he saw him. Just like last time, he stared down at his phone and didn't order a single thing. Gavin wanted to get in good with the man, maybe try to be his friend so he'd open up a little. He ducked under the counter, snatching up a can of Diet Coke he had brought with him, and then sat it down in front of the gang member. The Vagabond tore his focus from his phone and glanced up at the Brit, giving him a questionable look.

Gavin simply smiled at him, laying on the charm as hard as he could, before explaining "I felt bad for not having any last time you were in, so I thought I'd special order them for you. It's on the house." That earned him a quiet chuckle, which made the hitman feel rather good, actually; it was a step forward, at least. "Great. . .Thanks then, must have been hard to walk all the way across the street and buy some from the convenient store." He picked the can up and snapped open the tab, taking a large chug of the soda before setting the can down, examining it, then peering back up at Gavin with a skeptical look. That gave him an idea, he should have laced the rim with poison! But he honestly didn't expect for the gang member to be so eager to accept his gift.

The Vagabond then rested his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together as he stared at the fake bartender, then speaking in a calm voice. "Now that I look at you, you are a pretty new face. Haven't seen you before." Gavin's smile only grew more cocky as he quickly replied with "pretty, huh? You're not so bad looking yourself." He couldn't help the horrible joke, he really felt the urge to tease him, for whatever reason. He was rewarded with another chuckle, and a slightly confused face. "Okay, I think that's where I take my leave." The taller man then stood to his feet, taking the can of Coke with him as he made his way out of the bar. Perhaps making such a weird and uncomfortable joke didn't help his mission at all, but he couldn't stop himself, he did enjoy some good banter every now and then. Tomorrow he would be sure to be more careful.

You know what they say, third time's the charm. Gavin was hoping that would ring true for his plan, as well. He had gone into work, expecting the night to be like the others: quiet and boring. Unfortunately for him, there were quite a few people there that day, and he was working double that he had been before. That night was the night he realised he hated being a bartender. Just like normal, his target had visited and performed the same routine as usual of not ordering anything and just sitting there with his phone. Gavin was hardly able to go over and say anything to him with all the business he was getting at the moment, but he was able to sneak over and place a can of his favourite beverage down, again telling him it was on the house. The Vagabond happily took it and drank it once again, practically downing half of it in one go.

Gavin desperately wanted to say something, and he tried to stop himself from doing so, but it slipped out anyway. "Boy, if you guzzle down vag as well as you guzzle down Diet Coke, you probably get all the ladies." What the hell?! Where did that even come from?! What was he, a damn 13 year old? Slapping himself in the face because of his comment, he could see between his fingers The Vagabond choking on his drink from the comment. Even though the light was dim, and the man had face paint, Gavin could still clearly see the intense blush on his face, which was actually more amusing to the hitman than he wanted to admit. He rolled his neck, seemingly trying to process the statement before he suddenly stood up, awkwardly backing off and stuttering out a quick sentence of "uh, I just forgot I. . .left my car unlocked." And there he went, again, disappearing before Gavin could make anymore small talk. Dammit! How does he keep effing this up? Tomorrow, for sure, he would be more careful.

No, he wasn't. Once in his line of sights again, Gavin ended up making a fool of himself once more by making some stupid and immature joke when The Vagabond mentioned the word "shaft" which lead to Gavin making the word "shaftblaster" up. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but there was something about that guy that made him want to loosen up and tease him relentlessly, if nothing more than to see the embarrassed look on his face. He was having way too much fun, even though his mission was to kill him, not be his friend. What was it about a hardass like The Vagabond showing an emotion like that that made Gavin addicted to it? Instead of bolting out the door like a startled deer this time, his target simply cocked his eyebrow up at him and hummed in thought, as if he was processing the joke. Well, at least he got lucky enough that he didn't lose him that time.

"Bit of a loose canon, aren't you. Bold of you to talk like that to someone that looks like me." Gavin shrugged his shoulders up and tapped his fingers along the wooden surface of the bar. "I don't know, maybe you just peak my interest a bit and it makes me throw all caution to the wind." What was he saying? That line wasn't smooth at all, it sounded more. . .romantic than anything else he was aiming for. He was done for, for sure. This guy was going to scoff in disgust and leave, maybe he would never even return to the bar because of him. What would he do, then? His whole job was riding on being able to learn about The Vagabond, how could he take him out if he couldn't even get near him?

"The name's Ryan, by the way. And yourself? I don't believe I ever caught your name." Gavin's ears caught the words, but he didn't piece together who said them until he looked back at the man seated in front of him. Did he mishear, maybe? Surely he didn't just finally get something out of him that was useful. Knowing his name was a pretty big leap forward in his investigation, and what's even better, he asked for his name in return. He may just have gotten luckier than he had expected. "My name's Gavin." Oi, dumb idiot, you just told him your real name, you're not supposed to do that to someone who is your target! Always use fake names! And you call yourself an expert. Gavin was surely going to kick himself later for that one, but it was already too late, he had said it. Ryan smirked up to him before standing to his feet, extending a hand out to him. The Brit awkwardly took it, giving him a weak handshake in return. "Well, Gavin, I'll see you around." He then left, leaving a very stunned brunette behind the counter. 

What just happened?

It took hours for his mind to process the night he had. Not only did he get The Vagabond's name-- Ryan-- he also left with a good impression, unlike the other nights he had tried. Maybe he was just too charming and he was finally starting to break the gang member. Well, it was worth a thought, anyway. Once he laid down for bed, all he could think of was what exactly he should ask Ryan about to try to gain some sort of advantage to taking him out, but all the questions he could think of didn't sound helpful at all.

The next morning, Gavin found himself staring into the bathroom mirror in his hotel. As he gelled his hair back, his thoughts suddenly went back to Ryan. How could he get him to spill information out of him? What should he ask about? Maybe he should ask what other activities he does, or if he has any relatives, or maybe if he's single. Gavin's cheeks suddenly flushed a light pink, and he felt a bit warm. "Damn air conditioner isn't working right. . ." He muttered to himself, since that was the only viable excuse he could think of for his face suddenly feeling hot. He'd have to remember to turn the air up once he was done getting ready for his day to begin.

Before he knew it, he was back at work, and his plan of asking him personal questions was about to be put to the test. Ryan was sat in front of him, playing with his already empty can of soda and watching Gavin walk back and forth between customers. The hitman caught the gang member staring at him, and it made him feel uneasy, as if he would be jumped at any second by the serial killer. But he kept his composure, not letting his gaze affect him any. Once the place slowed down, he took a deep breath and leaned over the counter, getting eye level with The Vagabond and smiling.

"Glad to see ya again." He started the conversation, trying to break the ice a bit. Ryan nodded his head and smiled back, effortless making Gavin's heart skip a beat in the process. His smile was a lot more charming than his own, he determined. "Likewise. I'm glad you're always here, you're pretty amusing to talk to." Ryan seemed to be trying to flatter him, which made Gavin worry a bit. What was his game here? Was he really just trying to be friendly, or was there something more underneath that nice demeanor? Either way, he was going to roll with it and use it to his advantage. "Right, I meant to ask you yesterday the real reason you come in here every day without ordering a drink. And if you say you like the decor again, I will go mental."

Ryan's response was a hearty laugh, followed by a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know, man. I just enjoy the peace and quiet, I guess. Not much to tell. I mean, I also enjoy the company I get from the people around here, but I also hate crowds. So when I found a place that has very few people, but people who are willing to talk, I was happy to come back here every night." Gavin straightened himself back up, shoving a hand into his vest pocket and nodding. "Ah, makes sense, I guess." Well, now that he broke the ice, he attempted to ask something more personal. "What about your mates? Don't you have any friends around?" Ryan frowned at the question, which was all Gavin needed for an answer. "Ah, no worries! You don't have to answer anything you don't want to, I was just curious, is all." The Vagabond cocked his head a bit, giving the hitman a sly glare. "What about you? You must have lots of friends, then."

So this was how it was going to be, was it? Gavin could play this game just as well as Ryan. "You know, I have a few." He smirked, then tossing back a question of "and wife? I assume you at least have one of those." Ryan shrugged his shoulders, quickly answering with a "nope", which irritated Gavin just a bit. He sounded so cocky with his answers, as if they were playing some kind of game and he was winning. "Ah, real shame, ya know. I bet all the ladies are lining up to get with a freak in face paint." Well shit. That was a dumb move.

"About as many women who line up to get with twinks they can barely understand. Also your nose is big." The nerve of this knobhead! Gavin was ready to retaliate with more insults, when he found himself giggling. Okay, maybe he found it a bit funny, but he was still really angry on the inside, he swore, despite the fact that he didn't look like he was. "Bloody sausage." He scoffed, still trying to contain his laughter. "Ah, sounds like a delightful dish, blood sausage." Ryan smirked up at the hitman, then joined in on the laughter. Once they both calmed down, Gavin rolled his eyes, turning to find something else to occupy himself with, like cleaning a glass. "You have an answer for everything, don't you. Knobhead."

"I'm not even going to ask what that means. But, yes, I do." The Brit could practically hear the cockiness dripping in his voice. The whole night practically went on the same way throughout the night, with the two of them asking each other questions back and forth, Gavin being careful to give him mostly fake ones, but let a few true answers slip in every once in awhile like what hobbies he's into, what his favourite class in school was, so on. He figured he couldn't hurt his mission by giving him information like that, right? So there was no need for him to worry about it. In return, he had learned that Ryan was into some weird shit, but they also had a few things in common, too, which was surprising to him. None of the information he got was very useful, though, and he still couldn't pinpoint his weakness with the answers he got. He knew he'd have to dig deeper eventually. Once the night was finished, Ryan sighed, looking at his watch and stood up to take his leave. "Well, I had a real nice night. How about some time I buy you a drink for once? Maybe on your day off?" Without even thinking about the question, Gavin answered "sure, I'm off tomorrow." The Vagabond smirked and turned towards the door. "See you tomorrow, then." Gavin suddenly blinked, realising what he had just said to him. "Oh. Uh. . ."

What just happened?

Once again, Gavin found himself heading home with a clouded mind. He went over the entirety of their conversation that night, taking mental notes of anything he found that may help him later on. Then he pondered on the last question he was asked. Ryan wanted to buy him a drink, which means he wanted to hang out with him outside of work. Which means he must be getting closer to at least friendship level with him. That was fine. Things were fine. Things were going smoothly.

If only that were the truth. Things were far from smooth, and Gavin could understand that very well. He felt like he was being played with, like he was a mouse and The Vagabond was a cat, just toying with him. After everything he has heard about the murderer, he couldn't bring himself to believe someone like that would just randomly want to be his friend. But. . .he did seem to enjoy talking to him, and the hitman couldn't lie and say he didn't have fun talking to Ryan as well. There was something in the back of his mind that kept pulling, telling him to listen to his gut and just finish the job quickly. He had many chances to poison The Vagabond, but missed out every time. No, maybe he knew he would not be able to. Ryan was smart, and that much was obvious with the information about him that he gathered, and was even further proven by their hours of conversation. He knew for sure if he tried anything too obvious, he would be found out and inevitably be killed.

He had to be cautious, he had to take things slow and wait out his chance to take him out, there was no other way around it. He decided that whatever move Ryan made, he had to be ready to counter it. When he had gone out to meet up with Ryan at the bar that following night, he was feeling more nervous than he had anticipated, but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because he didn't have a counter to separated them both this time, and he would have to actually be right next to him. He would be prepared for anything that was going to come, he was sure. He swallowed down his emotions and stayed strong.

"I have to confess, I believe I am becoming attracted to you." Well, Gavin was not prepared for that. He practically choked on the drink he was half way through finishing, head snapping towards the taller man as he stared at him in disbelief. Did he just hear correctly? Surely not! "Wh. .what?" He stuttered out, finding it hard to get any words out of his mouth. Ryan's face was unchanged, he just continued to smile confidently at him as he repeated himself. "I said, I think I may like you, as more than just a friend." That was unexpected. Maybe he did somehow manage to charm his way into such an impossible feat? It seemed unlikely, but what reason would The Vagabond have for telling him he had romantic feelings for him? For the first time in awhile, the hitman found himself unable to think two steps ahead of his target. Not only that, but he had to admit he didn't _hate_ the idea of Ryan telling him he liked him. But why? Why would he be okay with it?

Ah, yes, perhaps it's because he knew he could use that as a way to get even closer to The Vagabond, making his job that much easier. Ryan had just sealed his fate by confessing his feelings for him, and Gavin wasn't about to take that opportunity lightly. He snapped out of his thoughts; he was awkwardly staring at the blue eyed killer for nearly a minute. Giving him the best smile he could muster, despite feeling rather confused and unsure of himself, he nodded his head, offering a simple statement of "well, do you want to go out with me, then?" It wasn't the smoothest way to handle the situation, but dammit he hadn't _been_ in a situation like that before! "I mean, because, you know, I also enjoy being with you, and all." And there's more awkwardness. Ryan didn't seem to care, much to his relief, as he nodded back, placing a strong hand over the Brit's and held it there tightly. "I would like that. I'll have something set up." Gavin couldn't help but tense up at the feeling of being touched, but he tried not to pull away from him. The Vagabond was touching his hand. This was weird. This wasn't how he imagined things going, at all. His heart fluttered, and his face felt hot again. Damn air conditioning in the bar must be broken, too. 

The rest of the night was spent with Gavin mildly drinking. He was cautious not to drink too much; he didn't want to be too out of his mind while around such a dangerous criminal. Ryan had insisted he drink as much as he wanted, but he refused after the fourth shot of whiskey. They chatted a little more, The Vagabond getting a little handsy during the conversation, which made Gavin uncomfortable. He understood that he agreed to be in a relationship with him, but being touched was still something foreign to him. It started with him playing with his hair, curling his finger through his locks, then ended with their hands being interlocked together as blue eyes held the attention of green. Gavin couldn't pull away from him, he couldn't look away from the deep pools of sapphire, it was as if he was under some sort of mind control. The longer he heard Ryan speak, the less he was able to reply; just wanting to hear the man's deep and soothing tone inside his head forever.

"You have dreamy blue eyes." Shit, that slipped out of no where. Good job, Gavin Free. You worthless drunk. He's going to have to have a long talk with himself as soon as he got home, for sure.

Ryan was nice enough to take him to his hotel room, because Gavin _stupidly_ let his target know the address of the place he was staying at. He was either more drunk than he had thought, or he was just stupid enough to let something like that out without thinking. He wouldn't be surprised if it was both. He was losing it, and he was almost at the point where he couldn't bring himself back from his mistakes. It would be fine, right? He didn't know what room he stayed in, there's no way he could find that out, right? So he should still be safe. . .right?? The face he was making when he looked into the mirror told him otherwise. Things were not alright. Things were bad. Things were confusing and scary. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

All he knew was, he had to kill The Vagabond and end his suffering quickly.

He felt a vibrate coming from his pocket, realising quickly that it was his phone indicating he had a message. After pulling his phone out of his pocket, he read the message. It was from Ryan. When did they exchange phone numbers? Exactly how much did he not remember doing during the night? The message was an invitation to go on another date with him on Tuesday, which was three days from the current day. Maybe that would give him enough time to think of a plan. They would both still be in a public place, but perhaps he could lure him somewhere private and take him out? He replied back with a confirmation, and then spent the rest of the night and the better of those three days trying to come up with a way that he could trick Ryan.

He couldn't, at all. Every time he would think of ways to kill The Vagabond, his brain would just take him back to the night he had agreed to be his boyfriend. It was still weird to think about. He wasn't _really_ his boyfriend, it was all just fake, at least to Gavin it was. But still, in all technicality, they _were_ dating, and Gavin couldn't wrap his head around it. He could still feel ghost touches of Ryan's gentle hands caressing his cheek, swiping his lips when he left behind a few drops of beer on them, running his hand through his hair as Gavin stared into those utterly intoxicating blue eyes of his. This was a nightmare for him; his brain seemed to be on drugs, and it was causing him to not be able to think straight. He had always been logical, he always had a firm grasp on himself and his emotions. To suddenly have none of those things present, it was scary. He never imagined that the thing that would scare him the most was not being killed by a psycho, but being loved by a psycho. What scared him more was. . .that he may actually love the psycho back.

No, that was impossible. That was just the nerves he felt speaking to him, that's all. He knew he had to focus, he couldn't let the opportunity he was given slip away once again. Gavin decided it would be better for him to quit his fake bar tending job now, since he no longer needed it to talk to Ryan. With him not having to be somewhere every night, he had more time to spend with his target, which will make his job go faster. That night would be such a night. Ryan had suggested going to the festival that had been in town, so Gavin agreed, and was currently getting ready to leave. He wasn't sure what he could bring with him that he could use to take him out, since they would be in a pretty public place. He chose a syringe of poison and his trusty steel wire again, in the event that he could get The Vagabond alone with him and strangle him quietly like he had with the bartender. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

Once the two had met up, the first thing Gavin noticed was that The Vagabond's face was clear of any paint, for once. It was quite surprising to see. He also wasn't wearing his normal jacket, but instead chose something just a normal person would wear, a black tank top and cargo shorts. He looked. . .normal, and not like a serial killer for once. Not only that, but his face behind the paint was actually quite pretty-- uh, pretty average, that is. . .yeah. . .pretty average. Luckily for Gavin, his inner monologue wasn't obvious on his face. Ryan had wasted no time in taking Gavin's hand and leading him to the festival grounds to begin their date. The brunette's face heated up about ten degrees as he awkwardly glanced around, seeing a few people looking at them curiously, but losing interests and going back to what they were doing. He didn't want to walk like that, it was embarrassing, but he sucked it up.

"I actually haven't been to a festival in awhile. Maybe not since I was, hmm, maybe 14 years old? Back then, my parents tried to take me to have fun, but I thought it was lame. You know how teenagers are." Ryan started as he glanced down towards Gavin with a soft smile. The brunette looked away, finding it hard to look him in the eyes at that moment. "I wish I could say the same. I didn't have much of a childhood." It was interesting to him to hear The Vagabond actually had an average childhood up until he became a murderer. Gavin, himself, couldn't remember a time where he actually behaved like a normal person. All he's ever known was his job.

The first place the two stopped at was a small gaming table. Ryan explained to him the objective was to use a gun to shoot targets and win a prize. Seemed simple enough, but the gun they used wasn't even real, which was disappointing. "I'll go first, then." Gavin stepped up, paying the attendant five dollars for 15 rounds. There were ten targets to hit altogether, which sounded pretty easy. "If you can't hit any, that's alright, I'll win you a prize, instead." Ryan commented cheekily as he watched. Gavin's left eye twitched a bit with the idea of The Vagabond making fun of him. He decided he would play with him just a bit to set the mood for the night. He took aim at one target, then fired, missing by three inches on purpose. "Oops, I am really bad at aiming. Can you show me how to, Ryan?" He smirked towards the taller man, inviting him to come show him how to hold a gun properly.

"Oh, if I must." He replied back with a sigh before he stepped directly behind Gavin, his body pressed close enough against his own that Gavin could feel his warm breath down his neck, causing him to shiver a bit. Ryan cusped the hitman's hands with his own, guiding them to the perfect spots to hold the gun. "Hold it like this, then bring it up like this." He demonstrated where to aim. "Look through this right here, aim slightly lower than where you think you should shoot, don't tense up on the trigger, pull it with no effort and relax your fingers. Try to pull it in one fluid motion. Now try it." Gavin nodded his head, of course already knowing everything he was blabbering on about. He was about to take aim, when he felt a pair of hands on his hips, causing him to tense and fire off a round, missing even worse than the first time. "Ah, see? You flinched." He could practically hear the smirk the other was making. "Keep your hips lined up right, that's important." No, it's not! He was just using that as an excuse to distract him. "Bellend." Gavin muttered, getting his barrings and going for another shot.

Ignoring the man behind him, Gavin shot one shot after the other, this time successfully hitting all ten targets in less than 10 seconds, making the worker's mouth drop open. He twisted himself around to gauge Ryan's face, but he didn't look as impressed, instead he just continued to smirk, as if not surprised at all. "Knew I was a good teacher." He complimented himself, causing Gavin to roll his eyes. "Yeah, of course." He went over to claim his prize. Since he hit all of them, he was able to pick whichever one he wanted. He didn't know which one to pick, nor did he really even want one anyway, he only played the game to show off. He turned his attention to his date, whose eyes were glued onto a stuffed cow that was dangling next to a couple other stuffed farm animals. That gave Gavin an idea. He pointed at the brown and white cow. "I'll take that one."

The attendant retrieved the animal, handing it over with a "congrats" that sounded more forced than anything else. Gavin then held it up to Ryan with a grin. "Here, for you." The Vagabond blinked a few times with a curious face before graciously accepting the gift. "But why? I wasn't the one who beat the game." His tone of voice was amusing, he sounded confused. "Well, I gotta buy my date _something_ , right? It's always the man's job to get his girl something nice." Uh-oh. The confused look in Ryan's eye suddenly changed to something a little scarier. "Oh, you're absolutely right! How could I forget that?" He sounded sarcastic, but he was suddenly on the lookout for something. For what, Gavin wasn't sure, but he was hoping it wasn't something to beat him over the head with. "Well then, why don't I get you something?" And then he took off towards another stand, the hitman following behind.

He stopped at something that looked similar to the one they were just at, but instead of a gun with targets, it was darts and balloons stapled to a wall. This game was pretty simple to understand, too: hit the balloons and pop them with the darts. He must have hit a nerve with the gang member, because he laid down ten dollars for twenty darts, clearly wanting to one-up Gavin. And one-up, he did. It took him less than a minute to successfully hit twenty balloons with his darts, again, causing the man behind the counter to look shocked and disappointed. Gavin, of course, was not surprised at all; he knew The Vagabond had many skills, and being able to hit targets with projectiles was one of them. "Not as aerodynamic as knives, but they work well, still." He commented as he pointed at the prize he was wanting, which happened to be an adorable stuffed Siamese cat, which he then handed over to a very happy hitman. Did he tell Ryan that he loved cats? He couldn't remember if he did or not, but he was pretty sure he didn't. Must have been just a coincidence.

"Thanks. . ." He muttered embarrassingly, not sure what else to really say. Now that they were both even, they had the rest of the night to spend together, both being competitive in most games and trying to show off their skills. By time they were half way through all the games, they ended up being banned from playing anymore; everyone saying they were cheating. With nothing else to do, the two decided to grab something to eat and sit down at a nearby picnic table. While they sat and enjoyed their snacks, Gavin mindlessly pawed at his jacket pocket where his syringe laid in wait. No one was watching, and Ryan wasn't focused on him, instead he was watching a couple children playing some childish duck game. He could do it now-- he could inject him with the poison without him noticing.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, his fingers danced over the barrel of the medical equipment, but he was hesitant. Should he really do it now? His stomach twisted up, and he felt sick in that moment. Was it just nerves, again? Surely it was, but why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to vomit when he thought of finally ending Ryan's life? Sure, he knew it was risky, but that never stopped him from going through with his plans before. Unfortunately, he waited too long, and Ryan brought his attention back to the hitman, giving him a look that made Gavin's heart stall in his chest. His eyes were soft, and his lips perked up in a gentle smile, as if he was looking at something he held precious to him. "I always thought it would be fun being a parent, how about you? Kids are a joy to watch. I've always wanted a few of my own." Gavin wasn't expecting that twist, at all. He could think of nothing to say, he just simply smiled back, nodding. Ryan seemed satisfied enough to turn his gaze back towards the children at play. 

The Brit slid his hand out of his pocket. He couldn't do it.

A week flew by before Gavin could even blink, and still he did not finish his job. By now, he could only guess that his client pronounced him dead and was probably looking for a replacement to do the job. Despite being told directly not to contact him until he was successful, he had to send him a message to let him know he was getting closer to taking him out, or at least he had to lie and say he was. He couldn't lose out on this job opportunity, and the idea of someone else killing Ryan didn't set right with him. He worked too hard to get to this point, and he'd be damned if his target was killed by someone else. No. . .that excuse felt wrong, like he was just lying to himself to make himself feel better. He just didn't want to think of what the real reason was. He couldn't falter now that he was so close.

He received a text message one night, that read "sorry I won't be able to follow through with our plan tonight, it seems I have caught a nasty bug and I am not feeling well enough to leave the house." Gavin couldn't help but feel a pang of worry for Ryan, but he tried to swallow it down and instead use that as a chance to come up with another idea. He texted back quickly, "that's dog awful. Want me to come take care of you?" to which the other responded with "I'll be fine, I am an adult and I can take care of myself." He smirked a bit as he cheekily replied "but I am also an adult, and so I can take care of you. If you really loved me, you'd let me come over. Stop being stubborn." He didn't get a response for nearly five minutes, which made Gavin nervous that he may have overstepped his boundaries. There was no way The Vagabond would tell him where he lived, that would just be stupid. After the long wait, his phone pinged with a text message alert. "I was kind of hoping you'd say something like that. Fine, if you really want to catch whatever I have that badly, you can come over." And just like that, he was given The Vagabond's address. The doubt he had that Ryan actually liked him diminished even further, after all, he wouldn't openly put himself in danger if he didn't actually like Gavin, right? Well, makes it easier for him, in the long run.

Once again, Gavin packed with him things he thought he may need, such as poison and his gun. He left behind the wire, knowing if it came down to a struggle between the two, he'd probably lose, since he was weaker than The Vagabond(that knowledge courtesy of a punching game they played at the festival). He then drove to Ryan's house, which actually wasn't that far from the hotel he was staying at, which he found ironic. He found the address, which was an apartment complex, a small one at that. It was a bit of a surprise, he figured a gang member would live somewhere more. . .fancy, or something. He didn't waste any time with parking his car and heading up to where Ryan was staying. It was a quiet apartment, giving off the feeling that very few people actually lived in it. And given the condition it was in, he didn't doubt that were the case. The bricks were cracking, the carpets were almost all the way torn off the floor, even a few of the windows were broken. Some of the doors he saw didn't even have handles on them! It seemed too dangerous to live in. Then again, he just remember who lived there. . .that was the most dangerous thing in the apartment.

He knocked on the door that had the number Ryan had given him. An answer of "come in, it's unlocked" was heard from inside. Of course he would leave his door unlocked, why was he not surprised? He entered the room, taking a look around to note everything he saw, which really wasn't much, as it turned out. The place was small; he could see the kitchen from the door, which was attached to a small living room area, that was were Ryan was currently chilling at. There were two other rooms that were blocked off by doors, which he assumed was the bedroom and the bathroom. There was an old TV in the living room, some posters of skulls, knives and guns on the wall as if being showcased, and then a computer shoved in the corner that was unplugged. "Welcome to my mansion." The raven-haired male smirked.

"Fit for a king such as yourself." Gavin replied back as he shut the door, making his way over to his. . .boyfriend(still awkward), placing a hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "You don't feel that warm, so you must not have a fever. Where does it hurt?" It felt weird playing nurse, but then again, maybe it would be fun? The gang member wiggled further under the blankets as if he were trying to hide from him. "My stomach and my head feel like they're twisted in knots." He replied, and Gavin could practically hear the pout on his face. Who knew the scary Vagabond could be such a child? "Maybe you have the flu. Wait right here, I'll make something to settle your stomach." Before he could hear any objections from the other, he walked into the kitchen, which was slightly sectioned off by a half wall. He knew from where he was standing, Ryan would not be able to see him. 

Searching the cabinets, he couldn't find that much food laying around. "Geez, what do you eat? You have nothing in here." He ended up finding a can of tomato soup, so he decided to go with that. "Well, I usually just go out to eat." He heard Ryan reply back to him from the other room. Now, Gavin wasn't much of a cook, but he had his fair share of skills with a pot. He turned the small oven on, dumping the can of red paste into a sauce pan and then added some milk. He needed to make it taste better, so he searched for some spices to add, which were few and far between. Obviously Ryan didn't cook at home very often. He found garlic seasoning, so he added that, some pepper, and was happy when he found chicken stock-- that would add a nice flavour to it. He heated the ingredients up until it was boiling, then he remembered-- he brought poison with him. This was the perfect opportunity he had been looking for. There was no one around to see him administer the poison, nor would Ryan suspect of him doing it. He wouldn't be able to fight it off, either. It was perfect.

Or. . .was it? What if Ryan is skilled with detecting poison? No, that's silly, right? But there was a chance. If he noticed his food had been poisoned, that would be bad for Gavin. So, because of that reason-- and nothing else(he swears)-- he decided not to go through with it, instead saving his it for another day. He snatched up a soup ladle from a drawer and filled up a bowl with the bright, creamy red liquid. It looked rather good, if he would say so himself. He walked back into the living room, setting the bowl in Ryan's lap and handing him a spoon. "Warm soup always makes the soul feel better." The hell would he know about any of that? Nothing at all, he was just making shit up to sound like he knew what he was doing.

The Vagabond didn't respond, instead he just looked the contents over a few times, then smelled it. "Hm." He hummed to himself, as if he were thinking hard on what exactly could be in it. "Don't be scared, unless you hate garlic." The hitman chuckled, which made Ryan look up at him, giving him a soft smile-- once again, successfully causing his heart to melt. "Thanks." Gavin sat on the floor next to Ryan as he enjoyed his meal, complimenting him on how well he was able to turn cheap tomato soup into something edible. He then followed it up with suggesting he should come over and cook for him all the time, which made the smaller male's face flush shyly. "I wouldn't mind." He admitted pathetically, making himself feel sick to his stomach once again.

Once he was finished eating, Ryan hooked a finger underneath Gavin's chin, tilting it up to make him look up. When he did, he was staring directly into those deep pools again, feeling his heart pick up. "You look nervous. Don't be, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a quiet and tame voice. "Sit up here with me." Suddenly tongue tied, Gavin could do nothing but comply, sliding onto the small couch and sitting at the Vagabond's feet. Apparently, he was having none of it, because before he knew it, the hitman went from a seated position, to being yanked onto his back and nestled between two legs. Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin's torso, holding him tightly against his body as he positioned him in the way he wanted him. The Brit nearly whipped his gun out right then and there, feeling like he was being attacked, but calmed himself quickly when he realised he was just being snuggled. Well, this was awkward. Even so, he couldn't control his heartbeat.

Ryan, apparently being able to tell how worked up he was, took it upon himself to make it worse by placing his hand over the other's breast, resting it right over his heart. "I didn't know you were that nervous to be around me. Your heart feels like it could escape from your chest at any moment. Try to relax, I don't want you to have a stroke." Gavin could only make a small distressed noise, before going quiet. He had to calm himself down, if he didn't, he would lose grip on his objective and his defenses will slip. He couldn't drop his defenses around his target, it was too much of a risk. "Sorry." He muttered quietly, taking a few deep breaths and leaning back into the other's embrace. Once his heart slowed down, Ryan removed his hand from his chest and went back to holding him, his nose finding interest in Gavin's hair suddenly as he nuzzled against his brown locks. "You put so much product in your hair, yet it's still pretty soft."

The hitman was silent for a few seconds more before he commented with, "you didn't seem to be the cuddle type when I met you." He felt the arms around him loosen just a bit, followed by a warm flow of air cascade against his neck. Ryan sighed, before he suddenly went quiet for nearly twenty seconds, making things weirder than they were already. Gavin's back was pressed up against Ryan's chest, so he could feel the rhythmic pumping of his heart. Unlike his, Ryan's heartbeat was calm and steady. He then began to speak, and the Brit listened in closely.

"I'm sure I don't look like I am, but I enjoy to cuddle every now and then. Especially with someone I love. I haven't been able to do so for awhile, since I've been a loner for a good long time. I can hardly recall the last time I was able to hold someone like this. It must be over ten years, at least." Gavin tilted his head up towards Ryan to look at him as much as he could, which was rather hard to do in their position. He then asked, "why not? I doubt it's that hard to find someone willing to be with you." The taller male's face remained stagnant, unchanged. "Believe it or not, it is. I'm not good with social interactions. It's not easy for me to find comfort in just any one's presence; it takes a special kind of someone to make me be able to open up as much as you have made me do. I guess that makes you special." He then gave him a small smile. The way he spoke about himself, it reminded Gavin a lot of his life, too. They were both killers, after all, so it made sense that they would have something like that in common. "I understand how you feel, actually. . .I suffer the same way."

Ryan nodded his head before laying back, getting into a more comfortable position with Gavin in his arms. "I always hated it, it felt like a curse to me, to not be able to find someone to connect with, always being alone, never finding anyone to love you. It was painful. But, I don't have to worry about that any longer, because now I have you. You've lifted so much stress from my mind. I'm glad I found you." His words struck something, and it made Gavin's throat feel clenched, like he couldn't breathe. He tried so hard to hide his emotions, did everything he could to kill them along with his humanity. But he couldn't, he was only human, after all. He had emotions, he had dreams, and he had a heart, as much as he hated to admit that he did. Why did the person who brought that out in him have to be his target? It didn't make it any better for him.

"Yeah. . .me too. . ." Gavin replied back quietly, laying his head back against the other's shoulder before he continued. "What you said the other day at the festival, about wanting kids. . .I never really thought about it until you asked me. I never really cared about things like that, but you know, maybe I do some day would like to have kids as well." He had no idea why he was telling him this, why he was so willingly opening up to someone like him, but his brain just acted on its own, ignoring anything his body was telling him to do. He felt his back vibrate with the sound of Ryan's laugh. "I'm glad you feel the same way, Gavin. I hope one day we can make a family together, then." Again, he felt his throat close up on him, and he could barely get any words out. "I'd. . .like that." He managed to choke out.

The rest of the night went on with them pretty much in the same position most of the night, just talking about what they wished for for the future, what their dreams were when they were young, and just random conversations like the such. Gavin had never felt lighter in his life than the time he spent in Ryan's arms, and he felt for once, maybe his life wasn't just supposed to be centered around being a hitman. Once he returned home, reality struck him once again, and he realised he was wrong. A job was a job, and he needed to see it through to the end, no matter what the sacrifice. But. . .would he really be able to do it? He had a feeling what the answer was going to be, and he was cursing himself and his damned human emotions.

Each day that went by, Gavin became more and more aware of how much he actually cared about Ryan, and how much the two connected with each other. Every time he would try to come up with a plan to kill Ryan, he would feel sick and found himself not being able to continue with the idea. He hated being weak more than anything, and he couldn't believe he let himself fall victim to his own heart. He was terrified, terrified of his real emotions. He didn't want to feel, didn't want to understand how human brains worked, he just wanted to go back to how his life was before meeting The Vagabond. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realise that Ryan had beaten him; he might as well just kill him already, it would be far less torture than having him love him. But no, no matter how open he left himself, his target never made an effort to end his life. He couldn't take it any longer, couldn't handle feeling like a failure in life. He was torn, his feelings mixed in such an enraging way, and he was reeling in himself. He didn't want to admit to himself, but he loved The Vagabond. He loved that psycho. And he hated knowing it was the truth. No, what he hated was the fact that he had no choice in the matter.

What could he do?

The drive over to his love's house was slow, the five minutes seemed to go on for hours. Gavin had called Ryan just minutes before, telling him he wanted to see him that night, and the gang member was happy to oblige to his visit. Even though it was a clear night, Gavin's heart felt heavy, and the world around him felt dark and stormy. Never before had he felt such a burden on him, and he just wanted it to stop. He hoped seeing the one person who made him happy would make him feel better, but he knew it would not. It would only make things worse.

Before he knew it, he was standing at Ryan's door. He didn't bother knocking, knowing The Vagabond preferred for him to let himself in, so that's what he did. When he stepped inside, he was greeted by the smile he grew so fond of. Blue hues lit up at the sight of him, and it pained Gavin to know he made Ryan so happy. Every time he would see the Brit, it was like a puppy getting to see its master again, and he would be reduced to a sappy mess of a man that acted nothing like the man he had met at the bar that first night. He would take Gavin in his arms, telling him how much he loved him and missed him, and then followed it up with a kiss to his forehead.

It hurt more than Gavin could ever imagine. 

The look on the taller man's face when he pulled away from him told the hitman that he could read him like a book. He frowned, tilting his head a bit before he asked "what's wrong? You look so solemn." 

Another pang to his heart. 

"Nothing. I just missed you." Ryan smiled a bit, but it wasn't a happy one, it looked more broken than anything. 

He couldn't do this anymore. 

"Are you sure? I'm here for you if you want to talk." 

He could feel himself coming apart at the seams. His mouth felt dry as he opened it. 

"Ryan, do you really love me?" It didn't take him more than a second to reply. "I do. More than anything. You mean the world to me." 

He was breaking inside. His heart felt like it would shatter into pieces at any moment. 

"I love you too, Ryan. Very much." He held his arms up, which Ryan took happily as a sign to hold him, which he did as tightly as he could. 

"I'm glad." 

Ryan leaned away from the hug just enough so they could be face to face. He closed his eyes before leaning in and ever so gently pressing his lips against Gavin's. It was the first time they had shared a kiss together. Gavin no longer allowed himself to think past that point. He didn't feel. He didn't act on anything else besides his body's natural movement. His instincts took over for him, his brain too strained and drowned out by agony. His hand slowly removed itself from Ryan's right shoulder, easing its way down to his coat pocket, and effortlessly reaching inside it. Within a flash, there was the sudden sound of a click, followed by a gunshot, and then coldness surrounding him. The body that was just holding him tightly suddenly went limp and crashed onto the floor.

Gavin stood, blood splattered on his face, gun in his hand, and his heart finally broken to tiny pieces. It felt like an eternity that he stood there, motionless, unsure of what he did. He had to take the time to think once more before he realised that he had pulled a gun out and shot Ryan in the head. He did it, finally. . .he completed his mission. So why didn't he feel satisfied? He felt nothing but regret and pain as he stared down at the body at his feet, the body of the man that was both his target, and his love. How could he have done that? He dropped his gun, it clattered to the floor, and he dropped down with it, hooking his arms around The Vagabond's body and shifting him so that he was rested against the hitman's knees as he held him close, just as Ryan had held him before. He cradled his head with his hand, blood still pouring from the wound and spilling onto his hand. At least his eyes were still closed, that much he was thankful for. "I'm. . .I'm sorry, Ryan." He choked back the tightness in his throat. Never had he felt so sick looking at a dead body than what he felt now.

What was done was done, nothing could turn back the clock on what he did. He knew it was selfish of him, or maybe it wasn't, either way, he completed the job he was given, and he would see it through to the end. He still needed that broach that Ryan had stolen from his client, so he tried to block off his feelings once again as he rummaged through the black and blue jacket that The The Vagabond always wore. He found it quickly in the inside pocket of the jacket. He pulled out the golden and jewel covered broach, as well as a folded up piece of paper. He was going to dismiss it, when he caught his name on the fold of the letter. Suddenly curious, he shoved the jewelry into his pocket and unfolded the paper. It read:

"Dear Gavin, if you found this letter, it means you were successful in your mission to kill me. Yeah, I knew all along that you're a hitman, and I was your target. I just want to say congratulations, you did two things that no one else else was capable of. Not only were you able to end my life, but you were able to draw out my weakness: my heart. Unfortunately, you ended up being my weakness, in the end. I had initially lied to you, I'm sorry. I told you I had feelings for you to lure you into a false sense of security. I told you things about my life that were not true so I could get close to you and take you out before you had a chance to take me out instead. My plan failed when I ended up truly caring and loving you, and every chance I got to kill you, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I went out of my way to rent a room in this crappy apartment so I'd be closer to the hotel you are staying, so that I could keep my eye on your activity. 

I even faked being sick just to see if you would try to take me out while vulnerable. I knew if you came at me like that, I could take you down in a one on one fight without anyone seeing. But you didn't, and I can't understand why, but I found myself not caring after that. All I cared about was that I really did love you-- everything about you, to your quirky sense of humour, to your underlying stupidness, and your willing to put yourself out there for something you are truly passionate about, I love everything about who you are. What I told you that night, it wasn't a lie; I really did suffer greatly due to my loneliness, and I really did want to seek the company of someone, and I'm glad in the end it was you. Thank you, Gavin. I do not regret dying by your hands, I am just disappointed I could not make you fall in love with me as well. Take care of yourself, and just know that I still love you."

Gavin could no longer hold it down, and he broke like a dam. His eyes prickled with tears he never knew he could shed for anyone, and they freely fell from his wet emerald eyes and down his cheeks. He clutched the paper in his hand and cursed his job, he cursed his client, he cursed The Vagabond for even falling in love with him, cursed him for not ending his life when he had the chance. He cursed himself for being so stupid and selfish, cursed himself for not realising sooner that he found something in his life that made him actually human, someone who made him worth more than what he had been all his life. Now he's gone, and it was all his fault. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to get past his regret and sorrow. He could never go back to the man he had been. He was far too broken to be repaired.

He couldn't continue his way of life any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how this reads, I know it feels rushed, I just really didn't want to make this too long since it's a oneshot.(even though it's four times longer than the previous chapters combined) I hope it isn't too unreadable.


	4. White-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin talks about how much he loves Ryan, even his strange conditions. (GTA AU)

It's no secret that I'm fond of Ryan, in fact, I'm often teased about it quite a bit. Well, we're close enough that I think people should realise that we're more than just friends. If not, well, not really my problem, is it? The others often ask me what it is about Ryan I like. Sure, he's a right weirdo-- a real psychopath. He's borderline not human; at least that's what most people would lead you to believe. But, I'm not afraid of him like most people are. Even our own co-workers are scared of him. I guess they have good reason to be, and quite honestly I was scared of him at first, too. But, you know, he's really a big softie once you get to know him.

I often get poked fun at for trying to provoke him, and a lot of the time they will call me a bloody fool for it. "He's going to snap one day and kill us all, you know, and you'll be the first to go." Ah, what do they know? They just choose to see him how they want, no use in arguing. To me, it's pretty entertaining to see him get so annoyed, and I just love sparking stupid arguments with the "scary" Vagabond.

You wouldn't guess it by looking at him, but he's actually pretty funny! He makes me laugh quite a bit, and I enjoy spending quiet nights alone with him, just listening to him go on and on about nerdy shit that I never knew he had knowledge of. It's no secret that he's smart, but very few people know just how in depth his brain goes. He's mysterious, yet in a creative way.

What I love most about him is how protective he is over those he cares for. He doesn't show it to most people, but he cares about everyone in our crew-- even Jack, though he acts like he hates him most of the time. Jeremy's like a little brother to him, so he's always stuck close to him, making sure he always makes it back alive. Of course, I have a bad rep of being kind of careless when we heist, so every ten minutes or so, I'll always, without fail, hear Ryan's voice in my earpiece asking me if I'm alright, or if I'm still alive.

Yeah, he's such a softie, and I like to tease him about it all the time. Though, he acts like it's not true. Don't let him fool you!

His personality is abrasive sometimes, but he's not a bad guy. Not only am I in love with his personality, he's also not a bad bloke to gaze at either. Not many people will admit it, but I bet they believe so, too. One night, we were able to drag out information about his past before he was a gang member, and we learned that he did some modeling photos for a couple magazines back in his youth. What a gold mine that was, finding those! Sure, he's aged a bit since those days, but I still find him to be just as sexy. Yeah, sometimes I get caught staring at him, but I am not ashamed of it!

Typically, I find guys with ponytails to be horrendous. However, I can make an exception for Ryan. 98% of the time when you see him, he has his dirty blonde hair tied back. But, there are rare occasions when you can catch him with it down, such as when he's brushing it or if he's just jumped out of the shower. Not only that, but anytime we are making love, and I ask him to let his hair down, he'll always comply. It makes me feel special.

I find him fascinating in a lot of ways, but nothing interests me more than his eyes; the one thing on him that is unlike anything I have seen before. Normally, his eye colour is a bright blue, like a mid-day clear sky colour. They are rather dreamy, and I enjoy staring into them at night when we are being snugly bois in bed. Sometimes he will glare at me, his gaze turning solid and fierce, making his eyes appear like they are a raging ocean. But, most of the time, he will look at me with such admiration, and often times such worry, and they resemble a clear lake of peace and tranquility.

Okay, I know that all sounds pretty gay, don't judge me! I spend a lot of time thinking about Ryan, clearly. . .

That's not the only interesting thing about his eyes, though. One of the first things I learned about when we first met, was that Ryan suffers from this strange and unique condition that causes his eyes to lose pigment whenever his blood pressure rises from either stress or extreme anger. The normal blue hue will turn into a white-ish colour. 

The lack of colour gives him the appearance of a ghost, and the creepy skull face paint he loves to wear really doesn't help. It's rather frightening, to say the least, but I love them either way. Plus, it makes it easy to tell when he's feeling stressed and trying to hide it. I can't remember the name he said it was called, so I just refer to it as white-out, since it reminds me of something being whited out. I know, not a clever name, but it's rather funny to call out "white-out!" whenever Ryan's in one of those moods, and to see everyone's reaction of panic as they try to hide from his wrath.

Yeah, my boyfriend is pretty interesting. I could go on and on about him for hours. Sadly, I have to be on my way, or else Geoff will throw a fit over me wasting time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get this one out of the way before I get to something more. . .interesting. ;) Wink wonk. Yeah that was a not-so-subtle way of me hinting that the next one might be smut.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets revenge for the annoyance his crew caused him. (Sequel to "Drink") Warning: Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never attempted to do a foursome before. This will be interesting. . .

It took quite a long time to finally get the five drunk assholes he was stuck with home, but once they were all safely back,(for the most part. . . okay so MAYBE Ryan "accidentally" tripped Alfredo and made him hit his head against the pavement) Ryan had tried, and failed, to sober Gavin up so he would settle down and go to bed. Unfortunately for him, the Brit was wound up like the Energizer Bunny. He was still feeling irritated, and wanted nothing more than to bash his brains in. 

Not only was Gavin bouncing off the walls and knocking everything around him over, but he was also getting a bit handsy with the Vagabond. "Rye, please~" he whined as he tried to shove the taller male against the bed, but it was no use, Gavin was even weaker when he was drunk, so it was getting him no where. "Gav, go to bed, before I knock you out." He hissed as he grabbed his wrist, pulling him back effortlessly. However, he was quickly back on the attack, throwing himself at his lover and wrapping his arms around him. "Mmm you smell so nice." He purred as he began to nibble on the side of his neck, which he knew always turned Ryan on. "Dammit, Free. I swear to God." He grumbled, having no choice but to pin him down in order to make him halt his actions. As Ryan grabbed a hold of Gavin's wrist and shoved him onto his back, there was a sudden gasp to his left, where the door to their room was located. His gaze snapped towards it, seeing two equally drunk men eye-balling them like they were circus freaks.

"The hell do you want?" Ryan snapped at them, hoping they would get the hint to just leave. Sadly, drunks aren't logical. "Holy shit, dude, we just walked in on them having sex. This is awkward as fuck, man. We better leave." Matt slurred as he bumped into Jeremy in an attempt to tell him to leave. "Kinda hot, actually." Jeremy snickered in reply, causing Ryan's lower eyelid to twitch. He was in the process of opening his mouth to tell them both to piss off, when an idea suddenly struck him. He wanted a chance to get revenge, and initially he wanted to achieve that by just beating the ever living hell out of them once they were sober, but maybe there were other ways. 

Other ways such as, blackmail, maybe?

Yeah, why not, right? Not like they would remember the events of that night, anyway. Might as well have fun with it. The corner of the Vagabond's lip perked up a bit as he sat up, Gavin sat up quickly and clung to Ryan's waist again as he pressed his face up against his back. The older male ignored him, for now. He had business to attend to. "No, no! Why don't you two stay for a bit. You seem like you want to be privy to how we fuck, right? Don't be shy, I'd be more than happy to show you." He stood to his feet, slowly making his way towards the two at the door as if they were his prey, and he was readying an attack. Gavin stumbled after not having the support anymore and fell onto his face on the bed.

Jeremy was near close to speaking, when Matt interrupted him. "Gross! No way! I'd never want to see--" he didn't get to finish his statement before Ryan had him by the shirt, pulling him towards his face and staring into his glazed over hazel eyes. "Oh, come now, Matthew. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me. You hit on me as much as you hit on your own boyfriend, and don't play it off as just some careless joke, we both know you meant what you said." The look on the taller man's face said it all, his words were true. Matt's face heated up an even darker shade than what the alcohol had caused, and he made an attempt to find an outing. "That's not true! Jeremy, tell him!"

Ryan looked towards the short crew member, but all he saw was rage in his eyes. Right, Jeremy was the jealous type. He was sure that being this close to his lover, Ryan was playing with death. But he knew drunk Jeremy was easily manipulated, and he would use that to his advantage in anyway he could. "Aw, what's wrong? Matt, are you attracted to me because your own boyfriend can't satisfy you enough? Can he even reach your g-spot?" His face was nearly splitting in half with how cockily he was grinning. Both their reactions were completely opposite: Matt flailed himself away from Ryan, shouting something about "why would you even think that way?", Jeremy squared off against the taller man, yelling at him that it was not true, he could, in fact, satisfy his partner very well!

"Oh? I don't believe that even for a moment, Jeremy. Why don't you prove it. Perhaps Gavin and I could have a front row seat with you two doing it, instead of the other way around?" He taunted the shorter male, who simply stared at him. Ryan tried to gauge his reaction, but he couldn't understand his expression at all; it was just drunk Jeremy being drunk Jeremy. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed a hold of Matt's arm, leading him from the door and over to the bed, shoving him onto his back and crawling on top of him. Whoa-- did he really just egg him into it? That was a hell of a lot easier than he thought it would be. Then again, he had a lot more to drink than what a normal human should be allowed to.

"Wait Jerem. .Not here. They're watching!" Matt protested, making a pathetic attempt to wiggle away from the shorter male, but he was not strong enough to fight against him. "Yeah, that's the point, idiot." He growled back, obviously annoyed at Ryan's words, and in his drunken state, was determined to prove him wrong. Gavin inhaled sharply, which Ryan only assumed was supposed to be a gasp, but sounded more like he just took a breath for the first time in two minutes. "Jeremy! Not on my new bed sheets!" Okay. . .that wasn't something Ryan expected to hear.

"Hey, Gav?" Ryan cooed gently as he shut the door, then proceeded to stroll over to the three younger boys on his bed. "You've been such a good boy, maybe you deserve to join them. I know how much you like Jeremy and how much you _love_ being all over him like a cat pawing at a nice looking fish. Go ahead, I give you permission." He rested his hands against the bed frame, leaning in to watch them with predatory eyes. Gavin's eyes lit up, drunk Gav being a horny little idiot, so of course he found the idea to be appealing. Ryan knew that he would regret it in the morning; he's had his fair share of kinky nights with the drunk Brit and then had to deal with the bitching the next morning because Gavin would never would have agreed to such theatrics if he had been sober.

Ryan didn't feel bad about this at all.

The Vagabond slipped himself in behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around his slim waist as he held him tightly, sly fingers playing with the hem of his pants. "Look how pretty they look together." His voice came out in a thick, deeply sweet tone as he tilted Gavin's head down to make him watch the two at work, Jeremy was at the moment dry humping his boyfriend, grinding their clothed crotches together as his mouth went on the attack of the taller male. Matt still didn't appear to be as into it, but he was coming around the more Jeremy grinded against him, and Ryan could tell that within time, his set up would be complete. 

Now, he wasn't one hundred percent sure where exactly he wanted things to go, all he knew was he wanted some blackmail material. Where things go is up in the air. Gavin squirmed in his arms, and Ryan couldn't tell if it was because he wanted him to stop, or wanted him to continue. Either way, he was going to continue. As he undid the button on Gavin's jeans, he watched the two other men beside him; Jeremy was probably getting so into it by now, that had had forgotten he was in someone else's bedroom. "How about we follow along?" The Vagabond hummed against his lover's ear, practically purring as he wormed his hand down the front of his trousers until he stopped at the Brit's already hardened member. "I knew it, so you were enjoying it, after all." He gave a sly smirk before effortlessly flipping Gavin around and laying him down onto his back, right next to the other two, removing his hand from his pants and pinning his hips down.

At this time, Jeremy was sluggishly lifting Matt's shirt up over his head, taking his time in making him writhe in pleasure. Ryan watched as he peppered kisses along Matt's collar bone, down to his chest before stopping at a perked nipple. Either it was really cold in the room, or the taller of the two was loving the attention far more than he had led on. All the while, he still tried to protest, telling his lover that he wasn't in the mood, and that he was too embarrassed, but he made no attempt in pushing him off, which lead Ryan to believe he really did want nothing more than for Jeremy to continue. As the bald FAHC member darted a tongue out, lapping at the rosey bud, Ryan's eyes shifted back over to the boy underneath him, and what he saw made him smirk even more.

Gavin stared at Matt, a longing lust forming in his eyes, his face flushed a pretty red colour that Ryan only sees when he plays with the Brit until he's squirming with embarrassment. He leaned in, one hand trailing from his hip, towards his crotch as he gave a few quick nudges to the clothed erection, causing the Brit to whine and buck. Not having any of that, Ryan held him down harder this time, chuckling darkly. "Isn't Matt pretty, Gav? You think so too, don't you? I'm sure you're thinking a whole bunch of dirty activities you would like to partake with him. You're such a naughty boy, you know. You want both Jeremy and Matt, I'm feeling a little jealous, to be honest. It's like I'm not good enough." Before Gavin could reply, Ryan was quick to shut him up by yanking him up into a sitting position once more. Being moved around so much in such a short time was causing the brunette to become dizzy and disorientated, which was what Ryan wanted. The more confused he is, the better for him. "Jeremy, I'd like you to take the same position with Matt, if you'd please."

Hearing his name, the short crew member perked his head up from the nipple he was playing with, giving the older male a cocked look, seemingly confused and unsure of what he was asking, or maybe he was unsure if he wanted to comply. With minimal thought, Jeremy did as he was told and stood up onto the bed, nearly falling over, but he was able to keep himself in place as he forced Matt up onto his knees in front of the two other men. The positions they were in, Gavin and Matt were face to face with each other. Matt looked dazed and confused as he stared at Gavin, who in return glared at him like a hungry wolf. "Go ahead, Gavin." Ryan encouraged him as he brought the smaller male closer to them. Without any sort of warning, or confirmation from him, Gavin threw himself at Matt, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him forward, their lips smashing together like a car crash.

The sad attempt at parting from the Brit that Matt made was rather amusing, and ended in failure. Once Gavin was turned on, there was no stopping him, and they were quickly figuring that out. Jeremy, in the meantime, stared with absolute surprise, and he looked like part of him wanted to stop them, but part of him wanted them to continue. As much as Ryan wanted to get in on the action, he knew he would have to wait for a little longer until he secured his blackmail. He made his way to the other side of the bed, placing himself behind Jeremy, snaking his arms around his waist and whispering in his ear. "Are you going to let my little kitten have all the fun with yours? Why don't you show him how a real man makes someone feel good." In response, Jeremy huffed and pulled Ryan's arms off him. "Fuck off, I know what to do." He barely was able to mutter out, but he got there eventually. Satisfied, the Vagabond slipped from the bed, turning his attention instead to the drawer next to him. "Very well! Then shall I help?"

Opening the drawer, he retrieved a few items, one being lubricant, since of course drunken Jeremy would never care to remember something like that, some condoms, which he quickly dismissed since it would be too much of a hassle to try to convince Jeremy to wear them-- and he was NOT going to offer to help him put it on, and the last one being a camera-- which would be where his blackmail came into play. Setting the camera down for now, he went back to the three drunken boys on the bed, noticing the shorter of the three already had his pants down and was working on his boxers as well, with just a bit of trouble. And that was exactly why Ryan was glad he decided to never drink-- if he were in the same situation as Jeremy, he would never let himself see the light of day again. But, seeing as how it was his closest friend and not him, he was going to enjoy the scene instead. Ryan grabbed a hold of Jeremy's hand, shoving the bottle into it before he then returned to Gavin's side, whispering to him. "Would you like me to help you undress, my dear?" He received a nod in return, seeing has how his mouth was currently occupied with leaving as many marks on Matt as he could. Ryan was not surprised that Gavin was so eager to ravage Matt, seeing as how he was the only other member in the crew that was as submissive as him (Which was awkward, considering Matt was the tallest out of all of them), so he had more of a chance of getting away with what he couldn't do with Ryan-- and boy, was he taking advantage of that.

Which gave Ryan an idea, an idea so sinister, he almost felt bad about thinking of it. Almost. Once he had fulfilled his promise of helping Gavin out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him to be the first one nude, he reached over the two and snatched the bottle from Jeremy's hand, causing him to groan in annoyance. "The fuck man I almost had it opened. Fucking. . ." His complaint trailed off, but was swiftly ignored by the older male. "Hush, and watch." He commanded, and was satisfied when he was met with no resistance. He pulled a reluctant Gavin away from Matt's neck, much to the relief of Matt. Ryan then grabbed Gavin's hand and proceeded to pour a good amount of lube onto it, which caused him to look up at the other with a questionable glance. "I know, you're not used to the feeling of lube on your finger tips, it's an interesting sensation, isn't it?"

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked Ryan as Matt made a move to book it off the bed, but was swiftly caught by a pair of strong arms from behind Gavin. Ryan held the younger boy by his arms and then glanced up at Jeremy. "Something you will appreciate, so why don't you do me a favour and keep this bastard in place." He looked as though he was about to question him, but instead did as he was told and held Matt down, causing him to look up at his boyfriend with distress. "Why?" Was all he asked. "I'unno man, Ryan told me to." Oh, how submissive Jeremy was when he was drunk was so delightful, Ryan was sure he could get him to do anything he asked. Revenge was looking pretty sweet at the moment.

Continuing on with his idea, Ryan urged Gavin forward just a bit, he then set up the scene he saw in his head, grabbing Matt by his arms and pulling him forward until he was placed into Gavin's lap, knees against the bed but his body resting fulling against the Brit. He tried to move away once more, yelling some nonsense all the while, but Jeremy held him down as he was told, so he was not getting away that easily. "Strip him." Ryan commanded in a dark voice, causing all three to shuttered with fear, as they should; after all, Ryan was by far the scariest of them, and if they got on his bad side, he had other tools at his disposal to use on them to get what he wanted.

Jeremy did as told, struggling to remove Matt's jeans and boxers, but eventually he was able to disrobe him, now leaving him completely naked with nothing but socks on. "Hey, wait, just wait, what-- why are you doing that?" He complained, sounding worried. And he should be worried, very worried, because Ryan was feeling angry, and it was mostly directed towards the two-toned hair crew member. For what reason, he couldn't explain, but he always felt some anger towards him even if he wasn't doing something to piss him off. He guided Gavin's hand to Matt's ass, whispering to him once more "you know that thing I usually do for you? Why don't you give Matt a hand and get him ready for Jeremy?" Seeing green eyes lighting up, Ryan knew Gavin was into the idea, and he was quick to get started with teasing the younger male in his lap. 

"Haha-- whoa, whoa, wait. What do you mean? I'm not bottom to Jeremy! What even gave you that idea?" Ryan laughed, a little louder than intended, but he thought it was too funny. "Shut up, Matt, no one buys it." Jeremy grumbled behind him, his brown eyes fixed intently on the Brit's hand as he watched him working his boyfriend over, kneading his fingers into the fleshy mounds of his rear end. It seemed like Jeremy wasn't as jealous with seeing Gavin playing with his partner as he was with Ryan. Matt whined as he squeezed Gavin's arm in an attempt to make him stop. "Yeah but--" he was quickly silenced by Ryan grabbing a hold of his head, almost ripping his hair out as he pulled his head up to face him. Matt let out a moan by accident, slapping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Apparently Ryan just found a kink. 

Smirking, Ryan glared down at Matt and chuckled deeply. "What was that? Interesting noise you just made. Why don't you make it again." He followed his request up by pulling up on the younger's hair again, causing the same reaction to occur. "S-stop." He pleaded, but the Vagabond was not having it. Ignoring the intense glare Jeremy was giving him, he gave Gavin a pat on the shoulder, telling him to go ahead, which gave him the hint well enough. The Brit slipped his index finger inside the tight muscle surrounding Matt's entrance, he pushed in until he was knuckle deep and then he wasted no time in shoving another one in, making the boy in his lap squirm and groan at the sensation. Despite his pleas, Gavin was not letting up, and he began to scissor his fingers while thrusting them in and out of Matt's tight heat. The taller male bit down on Gavin's shoulder to try to either silence himself or to try to get him to stop, which only egged the Brit on further-- he liked to be bitten. He growled lowly, which Ryan knew he only did when he was getting very turned on, which was then follow by a shriek from Matt as Gavin struck his fingers even deeper and harder into his body. Holy shit, who knew Gavin could be such a brute.

Oh, right-- the camera. Ryan silently slipped away, still watching the sexual scene unfolding in front of him, being very much into it. He grabbed the camera and shut the sound off as well as the flash, since the light was on in the room and he didn't want to alert any of them to what he was doing. He snapped a photo of the three, and then took a couple more just for good measure. He cackled to himself as he sat the device down and rejoined them. He watched as Matt was now withering with what looked to be both pain and pleasure-- though Ryan doubted he was happy that he was feeling the latter, given how much he wanted to appear like he was hating it. "Gav-- please. Please." He continued to beg, but it started to sound more and more like he was begging for him to continue rather than stop, though he'd never admit that, surely. 

Ryan grinned wider than he had ever grinned before, having way too much fun with things now. This was criminal, surely. But did he care? Not in the least. None of them seemed to noticed, they were too busy with their own fun to pay him any mind. He leaned into Jeremy's ear, giving him some thoughtful words. "Gavin's having all the fun. He looks ready enough, doesn't he? Why don't you let "little J" out to have some fun? I can tell from here that you're just dying right now." He didn't seem against the idea, since he was quick to getting to his boxers, slipping out of them with a drunken step-out. You're probably wondering if it's awkward for Ryan at all to see two of his co-workers naked. Well, good question, but don't worry, he has seen them naked before, plenty of times. Almost every time was because they were drunkingly having sex in _his_ bed. So, no, it wasn't awkward, it was quite normal. In fact, he has seen everyone naked one time or another, but those are different stories completely. Has anyone seen Ryan naked besides Gavin? The answer is yes, Alfredo has, but that was only because he mistakenly walked in on him while he was getting out of the shower. Boy, the therapy that ensued after that. Poor kid.

Anyway, getting back to this awkward foursome(Or threesome with three drunken idiots and a evil fourth master mind conducting it all). Jeremy tossed his undergarments onto the floor before he grabbed a hold of Matt's hips. "Alright, Gav, lemme in there." Ryan couldn't control the snicker that left his mouth. Jeremy had such a way with words when he's drunk, truly. "Hey, I'm not a "thing"." his partner lashed back, causing Jeremy to groan. "I didn't call you a thing I called you a that." He corrected, which was followed up with a "well, I'm not a _that_ either." Gavin did as he was told and removed his fingers, but kept a stern grip on the taller boy in his arms. "Shut up, Matt. I swear to God. This is the same conversation we had last night." Ookay, Ryan didn't want to know.

Before the other could reply, the short crew member dug his nails into the fleshy hips of his boyfriend before he lined his hard-on with Matt's already abused hole. He pushed himself in without giving any warning or time for the other to prepare, which caused any sort of reply he was thinking up to instead come tumbling out as a sharp yelp. Ryan did him a favour by making Gavin prepare him, otherwise he was sure the poor kid would have ripped in half from the force Jeremy used to thrust himself into him. "Why don't you help him out, Gav?" He sing-song'd again as he kissed along the Brit's neck, down to the crook that he knew was the most sensitive area. He gave him a few gentle nips, feeling accomplished when he was rewarded with the beautiful sound of Gavin moaning his name. As much as he wanted to further tease his lover, he would have to wait just a bit longer. He parted himself from the smaller male and walked back out of sight, waiting for the right moment to snap another photo. He didn't have to wait long before Gavin cupped Matt's face, kissing him hard on the mouth once more, swallowing up any noises he would have made otherwise. While he did so, his hand traveled down to in between the taller male's crotch, palming at it with a painfully slow pace. In return, the two-toned hair male wiggled in his touch, which only caused Jeremy to grow frustrated at him not staying still. He jerked him back into place, and Matt quickly got the hint that he was to calm down.

The Vagabond readied his camera as he witnessed Gavin begin to pump his hand along Matt's shaft, thinking it was a good idea to snap a photo while the two were distracted with their little toy, and so he took a few more, chuckling to himself like a mad king. They were doing such a fine job of making fools of themselves on their own, he hardly had to say anything. Discarding the camera once more, he had one other idea that he wanted to take a photo of, but he had to work a little harder to get that one. "Put that tongue of yours to good use, my dear." He encouraged the Brit, who gave him a side-ways glance. He knew Gavin hated giving Ryan a blow job due to his poor gag reflexes, but he knew he was skilled with his tongue, and as long as he didn't take it too far, he was always able to get off with just his tongue alone. "Please?" He gave the brunette a charming smile, which he knew always got to him and made him give in, which he did so reluctantly. Ryan leaned in behind Gavin as the other got down on all fours before he used one hand to cusp Matt's member, darting a tongue out, then slicking the length up with saliva and teasing the head. He continued to use his hand to gradually stroke the base while the organ in his mouth got to work on the tip. 

As he watched them both going to town on Matt, Ryan noticed the utter terror in the boy's eyes as he cocked his head up towards him. It reminded him of an abused puppy. Maybe he went a little too far with torturing Matt, but then again, he felt he deserved it. Ryan's lips perked up in a sinister smile as he grabbed a hold of his head again, which only caused for Matt's expression to change slightly. Ryan could see it in his eyes, the way he stared at him, he was certain the younger male wanted at least a little bit of attention from him. So he was happy to oblige, just this once. Leaning forward past Gavin's back, Ryan captured the boys lips with his own, giving him the most passionate kiss he could muster at that moment. Admittedly, more lust went in it than he had liked to admit. Once he pulled away, his face was completely different; now it looked dazed and somewhat stunned. Jeremy, however, as he looked up at him, had the opposite look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ryan said with mock apology, adjusting himself so he was closer to Jeremy, cupping his cheek and staring deep into the chocolate brown eyes of the short crew member. "Are you jealous?"

Ryan didn't expect a deep blush to form over his cheeks as Jeremy awkwardly turned his gaze away, stuttering out an annoyed rebuttal to his accusation, which only further proved him right. Well, seems like there was something new he learned about Jeremy. How many people in his crew was attracted to him? Though it didn't make much sense to him, he was going to roll with it if it got him what he wanted. He wasn't shy of the idea of kissing a man to get his way, so this was no different. Besides, he'd never remember this, anyway. He brought his other hand up to his Battle Buddy's face, forcing him to turn his way as he chasted a kiss over his lips as well. "Don't be envious, not tonight at least." His voice dripped out like venomous honey as he pulled away from the now second dazed and stunned crew member. He was unable to process thought, which in return forced him to stop the sexual activity he was conducting on his lover. Luckily enough, Gavin's mouth was enough to keep him going, and Matt was practically fucking himself against Jeremy as he panted and wiggled his body around.

Gavin did the best he could to try to keep Matt from shoving his cock down his throat, which Ryan was glad about, since he didn't want to see Gavin vomiting all over them. Then again. . .that would make for an even better photograph. Nah, maybe that's pushing it. He'll stick to his original plan. It didn't take long for the overstimulate to be too much for the young crew member, and he started to twitch and pant with desperation, which Ryan only assumed meant he was close. Not liking the idea of Gavin gagging on someone else's semen, he decided he'd save his lover for once and pull his head away with quick haste before he was blasted in the face with streams of white. He made it just in time, it seemed!

The two-toned hair crew member was now breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath, but Jeremy was still buried deep inside him, and he must have been snapped out of his trance when his partner's walls closed in around him so suddenly. He seemed to remember what he was doing, and proceeded with plowing into the taller male, causing him to whimper and wither, squeezing Gavin's thigh tightly in pain. He was spent, and exhausted, clearly. Ryan decided to be nice and spare him more torture, so he gave Jeremy a pat on the shoulder and then he commented "you did such an incredible job that I don't think he's going to be able to walk for quite awhile now! I think it's time we let him rest, or else you might break him." In response, Jeremy paused for a moment, looking down at his worn out boyfriend. The look in his eyes told him he didn't want to stop, and it was confirmed when he said "nah, he's fine. He can go for hours." Matt, being too tired to even respond, just whined loudly under him. As much as Ryan would have loved to see him go on, he needed to get his other scene going. "Now, now. No need to be greedy and only give Matt attention, I think it's Gavin's turn. He just loves being the center of attention, and seeing as how you haven't finished yet, and neither has he, I think you two should have some fun together."

Jeremy comically blinked with confusion before muttering out a child-like "I can?" Ryan responded with a nod of his head, which was enough to secure the smaller male's fantasies. Gavin seemed into it, as well, as he perked his head up. The Vagabond knew he would, after all, he has known for awhile that his lover has had his eye on Jeremy, and yearned for him, only to not be able to have him due to the fact that Ryan would slaughter the both of them if he ever cheated. However, he had his permission this time, just this once, since he knew Gavin would not remember it, yet he will have proof of the one time he would have been able to have fun with Jeremy, but not remembering it was going to be torture for him. Yes, so sweet, he could almost tear up with how sinister his brain was. 

Trying his best not to gaze at Jeremy's hard on as he removed himself from the seat of his lover, The Vagabond positioned himself behind Gavin once more, helping him up to his knees and retrieving the discarded bottle of lube. "You're going to love this, Gav. I hope you appreciate what I am doing for you." The Brit's reply was a happy nod, followed by a "mhm! I'm having so much fun!" which was barely recognizable under the thickness of his accent that he displays even heavier when he's super drunk. Ryan squeezed the bottle, coating his fingers generously with the lubricant and then forced his boyfriend to spread his legs enough so he could reach the spot he was aiming for. He spread the Brit's cheeks and found his puckered entrance, practically waiting and begging to be penetrated. He was happy to oblige.

Once just one finger slipped in, he instantly got to work on finding his prostate, which only took a few moments before Gavin was trying to back himself up more on Ryan's hand to get him to keep going, which always told him he found his sweet spot. "Relax, my dear. You will be taken care of." He cooed as he slipped a second one in, pulling at the muscles and stretching them out before plunging the two digits deep inside his clenching tunnels. Ryan wanted to make sure Matt was out of the way of their space since he was no longer of use to him, but when he looked down between Gavin and Jeremy, he saw no sign of him. Shrugging, he then pushed his boyfriend up against the short male, giving him the command to touch Gavin. 

He was hesitant, but he went for it, at first he just gently ran his fingers along the length of his member, but soon got into it and wrapped his fingers fully around him, starting with a slow pace of a jerking motion, and as Gavin withered more and more, he sped his pace up. Ryan followed his movements by thrusting his fingers in rhythm to Jeremy's motion. Gavin was already panting as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male's broad shoulders for leverage, and he was in turn granted a strong hand being placed on his hip for extra support. "I got you, Gav." He said in a loving tone, a lot softer than the tone he used with Matt, which Ryan thought was weird, but he let it slip. "I hope this makes up for me kissing your man, Jeremy." He didn't receive an answer, which didn't bother him. He let Gavin gyrate on his fingers a little longer before he slipped them out, hearing a groan of disapproval from his lover. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He comforted him as he flipped him around, knowing he wouldn't be able to maneuver himself, probably. Damn drunk. He forced Gavin to face him so his back was turned to the other crew member. He gazed into glossy olive hues, his eyes saying nothing but "please make me feel good", and he was going to make sure his lover got what he wanted, which in return would give him what he wanted.

"Take good care of my kitten." He side-glanced Jeremy as he stepped off the bed, allowing for the two of them to have whatever kind of act they were going to get themselves into, at that point it didn't matter to Ryan, he was already satisfied with their position and wanted to get one more photo in. He turned his back on them, and then almost tripped over Matt, who was passed out on the floor. Damn lightweight. He stepped over him, heading back over to the small dresser where his camera was located and picked it back up. He turned around, watching what the two were doing. Just like with Matt, Jeremy was eager to get to work with ravaging the taller male in front of him. He was already taking a hold of the tip of his member and pressing into the Brit. Unlike Matt, however, Gavin was instantly thrilled to have the feeling of anything inside him, regardless of what it was or who it was, which to be honest, made Ryan a bit unsettled. He would have to make a note to himself never to let his boyfriend wander off while drunk in public.

Unfortunately for Gavin, Jeremy was too drunk to think, and probably didn't realise he was doing it out of habit, but as he was slamming into the small body, he reached up and grabbed a hold of his head, yanking on his hair like he would do for his own boyfriend. Ryan physically winced at the sight of it, knowing Gavin was not into anything masochistic like that (despite Ryan's many attempts at getting him into knife play). Luckily for Jeremy, though, the other seemed too drunk to really care about it. Of course, he should have known better than to doubt Gavin's blind lust when he's wasted. As the two got intimate, Ryan snapped another few photos and hid away the camera for now, no longer needing it for the night. He was having a difficult time with controlling his own erection; really wanting to get in on the action and have just a little piece of his own lover, but he had to have some self control. He'll make sure Gavin understands who he belongs to once he sobers up.

In the meantime, he just sat down on top of the dresser, playing witness to the scene before him. He wasn't worried at all about the consequences that might come from letting his friend fuck his lover without any protection. Are you surprised? It's the Vagabond we're talking about, he never thinks of consequences. He never thought he'd get off so much to someone else plowing his boyfriend, but it was surprisingly hot. Gavin whimpered and called out Jeremy's name multiple times as he gripped the bed sheets underneath him. The short crew member was going in so roughly and getting so into it that he had to force Gavin stomach first onto the bed, riding him like a dog. It didn't take long for the two of them to finally finish, Gavin being the first with Jeremy following quickly behind him. The bald crew member pulled out of the spend Brit, who was rapidly falling asleep once his body hit the bed. "Ya did well, Gav." He complimented the taller male as he laid down next to him, nuzzling up underneath his chin and sticking fast to his chest, surprising the hell out of Ryan. Jeremy could be soft? Why has he never seen that before? Gavin in return smiled like a goof, wrapping his arms around his friend and hugging him close. "Thanks, lil J. You too." Despite the weirdness of this situation, maybe this was a good thing for the Vagabond. He wasn't sure exactly how things would end, he was sort of expecting them all to just clothe themselves and then go to their respected rooms, but maybe if they all wake up naked with each other, it would be even funnier.

Yeah, he liked that idea, so he decided to just leave them in the positions they were in. Even Matt, who cares if he wakes up sore from being on the floor all night, he's already going to wake up in pain anyway. Yeah, no harm no foul, Ryan doesn't have to do anything at all! Yeah, this turned out to be a pretty sweet revenge for him, and he barely had to lift a finger to do it. Most of the time, he would have to work hard to get what he wanted. Boy, being drunk sure does suck. Hopefully they will learn their lesson this time, or next time, Ryan will have to make it an orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the ending was poor. Uuh. Actually sorry the whole thing was poor. I am really bad at smut. Hopefully the next smut fanfic I do will be a little better. (You have a hint in this fic somewhere that will tell you what that one will be about!)


End file.
